


One

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash100 AU Drabbles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Lydia and Erica pick out a pet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for AU prompts #7 'Fantasy' and the ‘a pairing that you wish were more popular’ prompt for the Femslash February Couples Meme.

Lydia and Erica wandered among the pet kennels. “I want to adopt them all” said Lydia to her girlfriend.

“One” said Erica. “We agreed on one pet.”

“But they’re all so cute” said the redhead. “How do I pick just one?”

Erica pointed to one particular animal. “Him” she said to the volunteer who was guiding them through the pet kennels. “We’ll take him.”

“Why him?” asked Lydia.

“I like the look of him” said the blonde. “Besides, if I let you pick we’ll be here all day.”

And that was how Erica and Lydia adopted their first pet dragon.


End file.
